Darkness
by Cyberbanjo
Summary: Everyone has darkness in thier heart. Kazooie's evil is awakened! How can Banjo defeat his best friend? *COMPLETE!* This is my first fanfic. Also please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Banjo and Kazooie in:  
  
Darkness  
  
  
  
  
  
Introduction: It has been three years since gruntilda the witch was defeated by Banjo and Kazooie (for the second time) and now she is just a skull but, an evil plan is cooking in grunty's mind.....  
  
Chapter One: At Spiral Mountain: Kazooie: Hey Banjo!  
  
Banjo: Yes?  
  
Kazooie: I'm going to go fly around the island.  
  
Banjo: Why?  
  
Kazooie: Because I want to!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Banjo: Okaaaaay (backs away).  
  
Tooty: See ya later Kazooie!  
  
Kazooie: (Flies away)  
  
2 days later at Spiral Mountain:  
  
Banjo: (eating pancakes for breakfast) I'm starting to get worried.  
  
Boom!  
  
(Banjo and Tooty are thrown out of their chairs) Tooty: Owie!!!!!!!!!! My head!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Banjo: WHAT SON OF A @#$% BLEW UP MY WALL?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kazooie: (sinisterly) I did.  
  
Banjo and Tooty: Kazooie?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
How did ya like it? Sorry the chapter is so short (I'll try to make the others longer). 


	2. Banjo vs Kazooie?

Darkness  
  
I don't own anyone in this fic. They are owned by Nintendo and Rare (sobs).  
  
Whenever Kazooie talks in this chapter, it will be sinisterly (unless I say otherwise).  
  
Chapter 2  
  
At Spiral Mountain:  
  
Banjo: (weakly) Kazooie, why did you blow up my wall?  
  
Kazooie: Because I was looking for you Banjo.  
  
Banjo: Why?  
  
Kazooie: So I could KILL YOU!!!  
  
Banjo: WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!! (Kazooie lunges at Banjo, Tooty screams and hides, and Banjo, who had no time to defend himself, got knocked down, his body flooded in pain)  
  
Banjo: (more weakly) Ow....  
  
Kazooie: Hi-ya! (Kazooie wing whacks Banjo)  
  
Banjo: (groan)  
  
Kazooie: Take this! (Kazooie pecks Banjo's face many times)  
  
Banjo: (even more weakly) Why are you doing this?  
  
Kazooie: Enough talk! You will die now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Kazooie looms over Banjo, ready to fire a grenade egg when suddenly Tooty leaps onto Kazooie)  
  
Tooty: NO!!!!!!! I WON'T LET YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kazooie: (annoyed) Get off me you brat!!!! (Kazooie flings Tooty into the air and freezes her with an ice egg. Then she turns to kill Banjo, only to see two big bear-like fists a split second before they slam into her face)  
  
Kazooie: Why you... (Kazooie kicks Banjo)  
  
Banjo: Grr.... (Banjo bites Kazooie, only to be hit in the butt by a fire egg)  
  
Kazooie: That hurt......  
  
Banjo: Owie!!! HOT! HOT! HOT! (Banjo runs around with his butt on fire yelling "HOT!" until he sticks his butt in the moat around Spiral Mountain)  
  
Banjo: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh......  
  
Kazooie: (Sweat Drops) (Banjo and Kazooie continue their battle. Banjo grabs Kazooie's leg and bends it in extremely pain full ways, Kazooie pecks Banjo in the eye, making him let go of Kazooie. Then Kazooie flies into the air and bill drills Banjo)  
  
Banjo: The pain..... (Kazooie flies into the sky again and tries to beak bomb Banjo, but Banjo rolled out of the way, and Kazooie hits her face in the ground. Banjo grabs Kazooie by the neck)  
  
Banjo: It seems the tides have turned. Now, down to business: WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!!!!!!!!! (Kazooie knows that if she attacks Banjo, he can easily snap her neck, but Banjo doesn't see Kazooie getting a grenade egg ready in her beak)  
  
????: STOP!  
  
Banjo: What?  
  
Kazooie: Who?  
  
How'd ya like chapter 2? I will not write any more chapters unless I get enough reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. At last! The reason why Kazooie is evil ...

Before I start this chapter, I'd like to thank Ultimate Fan: THE ONLY ONE TO REVIEW MY STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Also, I will add humor to this fic, but only a little bit.  
  
I don't own anyone in this fic. The are owned by Nintendo and Rare (Except for Klango, who I own).  
  
Last Time:  
  
????: Stop!  
  
Banjo: What?  
  
Kazooie: Who?  
  
Now: Darkness: Chapter 3: At Spiral Mountain:  
  
????: Don't kill Banjo!!!!!!!  
  
Banjo: Who are you?  
  
????: It's me Grunty!!!!!! (evil laugh)  
  
Kazooie: Please can I kill him...  
  
Banjo: How are you going to kill me, huh? I have you by the neck! (Grunty shoots a spell at Banjo, making him drop Kazooie)  
  
Kazooie: (evily) What were you saying?  
  
Grunty: Kazooie, I'm going to gloat at Banjo, then we can kill him together.  
  
Kazooie: Okay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Grunty: (to Banjo) HA! I FINALY BEAT YOU! AND WAS IT BECAUSE OF THE LARDMASTER 2000 OR THE HAG 1? NO! IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOUR BEST FRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-  
  
Banjo: Please, tell me why Kazooie is doing this. If you do, a will not try to dodge, stop, or deflect any of your attacks.  
  
Grunty: OK. (Flashback begins)  
  
Two days earlier: At the jinjo village:  
  
Kazooie: Hmmm.... I think I'll go bug ol' Winkybunion up on Caldron Keep. (Kazooie flies to Caldron Keep, but there is no Grunty-Skull on the top of the tower.)  
  
Kazooie: Huh? Where is she? (Kazooie hears a noise behind her, and when she turns around, she sees a huge two-by-four slam into her face, then her vision goes black)  
  
(Kazooie wakes up inside a birdcage, in an unknown lab in an unknown castle)  
  
????: Hello, Kazooie.  
  
Kazooie: Wha..? (She sees Grunty the witch with her body back)  
  
Kazooie: How did you get your body back?  
  
Grunty: Well, about 2 months after you beat, me, that f***ing dragon, Chili Billie flew by, but he was only looking for a fly-through McJiggy's!!!!!!!!! So he didn't help me even when I begged him!!!!!!!!!!!! Then, a few days ago, I lost all hope. But then, Klango came, and he-  
  
Kazooie: Klango? Who's Klango?  
  
Grunty: Why, he's Klungo's completely loyal brother! (Klango, who looks like an older version of Klungo walks in)  
  
Klango: Yesssssssssssss. I will never betray you mistrisssssssssssss.  
  
Grunty: Now where was I? Oh-yah: Klango had invented a machine that could create life force out of thin air!  
  
Kazooie: So that's why you have a body!  
  
Grunty: Yep. He also discovered that no matter how nice someone is, they always have darkness in their heart! He also built a machine that could awaken someone's evil!  
  
Kazooie: So, you're going to try to awaken my evil?  
  
Grunty: I won't try, I will!  
  
Kazooie: Yah-right! (Grunty snaps her fingers and Klango opens the birdcage and throws Kazooie into a giant tube. Then Grunty presses a button on a control panel and electricity surges around Kazooie)  
  
Kazooie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Grunty: You can't fight it forever. (The machine stops and Kazooie is breathing heavily, then she smiles an evil smile)  
  
Grunty, Kazooie and Klango: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
(Flashback ends)  
  
Grunty: So, Kazooie came to kill you, and I followed to make sure nothing bad would happen, and you know the rest.  
  
Kazooie: So, how are we going to kill him? (excitedly) Tear his guts out?  
  
Grunty: No.  
  
Kazooie: Why not?  
  
Grunty: For two reasons: one: Because this is a PG fic, and two-  
  
Kazooie: Come on! The author is stupid! He won't notice! (Kazooie is zapped by lightning)  
  
Kazooie: Ow....  
  
Grunty: Ah-hem. As I was saying: two: er.. um, I feint at the sight of blood... (Banjo, Kazooie, and Tooty, who's still frozen in ice fall down, anime style)  
  
Grunty: Anywho... why don't we just blow up that cliff above Banjo?  
  
Kazooie: Okay! (Kazooie uses a grenade egg and Grunty uses a spell to blow up the cliff above Banjo, and the huge pieces of debris bury Banjo)  
  
That raps up chapter 3! I will not write any more until my review counter reaches 5! 


	4. Betrayal

Before I start this chapter, I'd like to apologize for not updating even when I had more than 5 reviews. But now... Ah-hem, But now......(Angrily) I SAID "BUT NOW"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Guy offstage, or offscreen, or whatever: Oops. Sorry. (Drum roll)  
  
  
  
Darkness  
  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
One hour after chapter 3:  
  
At Grunty's new castle:  
  
(Kazooie, Grunty, and Klango are partying)  
  
Grunty: (singing) Banjo's dead. Banjo's dead. Banjo's dead. Banjo's dead. Banjo's dead. Banjo's dead. Banjo's dead. Banjo's de-  
  
Kazooie: If you don't stop singing that annoying song, I'll peck your eyes out!  
  
Grunty: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs in circles and screams)  
  
Klango: That wassssssss not funny.  
  
Kazooie: Your right! I'll go hurt the author.  
  
Cyberbanjo: Stay back!  
  
(Lightning bolts fly at Kazooie, but she uses wonder wing to block it)  
  
Kazooie: He he he.  
  
Cyberbanjo: Sh**!  
  
Cyberbanjo:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cyberbanjo: Hi! I'm back from the hospital! Okay, I'll continue the story now.  
  
(Grunty stops running in circles)  
  
At Spiral Mountain:  
  
(A huge rock begins to move)  
  
Banjo: (groan) I-I'm free. (realizes what he just said) I'M FREE! I'M NOT DEAD!  
  
(Banjo thaws Tooty out, and begins heading towards Grunty's new castle.)  
  
Cyberbanjo: I bet you're wondering how Banjo knows were the castle is, well, TO BAD! (sticks out tongue) (is hit by a whole lot of tomatoes) Okay, okay I'll tell you! Banjo knows because he just DOES! I'm getting REALLY tired!  
  
Banjo: Kazooie may have caught me by surprise before, but this time I'm ready! I'll fight her to the death!  
  
Later, at Grunty's castle:  
  
(Grunty is sleeping. Suddenly she is awakened by a loud noise coming from the lab, and she rushes inside. But when she enters...)  
  
Klango: RUN! MISSSSSSSTRISSSSSSSSS! RUN! IT'SSSSSS A TRAP!!!!!!!  
  
(a huge cage falls from the ceiling onto Grunty. She looks to her left and sees Klango in one too!)  
  
Grunty: What the?! Who is responsible for this?!  
  
Kazooie: (stepping out of the shadows) I am.  
  
Grunty: What?! Why?  
  
Kazooie: Because I'm evil now and I don't want to be bossed around by you! So I just pretended to work for you so it would be easier to kill Banjo. And now that he's gone, no one can stop me! Besides after you're gone, your minions will become mine, and after I'm through with them, they'll like me so much that they'll never betray me! Now to destroy you both! (But before Kazooie can destroy them...)  
  
Intercom: Intruder! Intruder! Intruder! Intruder!  
  
How'd ya' like chippy 4? I will not write more until my review counter reaches 11. Also, I already have the main plot figured out, but I will take suggestions if I can work them into my story or if they are better than my ideas. 


	5. Banjo vs Kazooie again

Darkness  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
  
  
At Grunty's new castle:  
  
Intercom: Intruder! Intruder! Intruder! Intruder! Intruder!  
  
Kazooie: (looks at security camera) WHAT?! IT'S BANJO!!!!!!!!! (Green Baddie comes up)  
  
Green Baddie: Should I send the troops?  
  
Kazooie: No. Let him come.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Banjo: (trying to decide which way to go: left or right?) Hmmmmmmm....... right is right! (Goes down the tunnel on the right) I wonder why no enemies have attacked me. Heck, I haven't even seen one! Wow! (He said "Wow!" because he just walked into a giant lab. It had hundreds of machines, including the "Life force creator," and the "Evil Awakener" all clearly labeled. Banjo also sees Grunty and Klango in cages. Banjo walks over to the "evil awakener" and destroys the controls.)  
  
Klango: Hey! It took me 3 monthsssssssss to make that!  
  
Kazooie: Well, well, it's Banjo I- (Banjo tackles Kazooie)  
  
Kazooie: Hey! I was trying to make a speech!  
  
Banjo: See if I care! (Banjo bites, kicks and punches Kazooie many times)  
  
Kazooie: I'll get you for this! (Activates wonderwing)  
  
Banjo: (Pupils get tiny) Uh-oh.  
  
(Kazooie rams into Banjo)  
  
(Kazooie shoots grenade eggs at Banjo but, somehow, Banjo kicks them away. Then Kazooie shoots an ice egg at Banjo, hoping to freeze him but, Banjo uses his Backpack to hit it into the air, and it freezes one of the grenade eggs that Banjo deflected, right before it blows up the roof)  
  
Banjo: (looking at the frozen egg) I wonder why it's not falling. Maybe it's because frozen things never fall in the Banjo games.  
  
(Kazooie attacks Banjo a lot but, before she kills him, she looks at Banjo: weak, bleeding, and she could have sworn she saw a tear rolling down his cheek...)  
  
Kazooie: (weakly) What have I done?  
  
(At that moment, the frozen grenade egg thawed, and blew up the ceiling, making huge pieces of debris bury Banjo)  
  
Kazooie: Banjo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(But that is the least of Kazooie's worries, because the grenade egg also destroyed the support beam to the castle and it is falling apart.......) 


	6. Free from evil, but at what cost?

Darkness  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
At Grunty's new castle:  
  
Note: This chapter will not be written in script format.  
  
Kazooie dived at the pile of rubble, and began digging through it, hoping; praying that Banjo was still alive.  
  
Suddenly, a huge piece of debris fell from the ceiling towards Kazooie! She barely had time to get away! Unfortunately, it cut her off from Banjo, and she realized that she had to get out of the castle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luckily, Kazzoie escaped from the castle.  
  
For 3 days after that, Kazzoie, Bottles, Mrs. Bottles, Jamjars, Mumbo, Wumba, King Jingaling, the jinjos, Gobi, and boggy dug in the rubble of the whole castle, searching for Banjo.  
  
They didn't find him.  
  
Four days after they stopped digging, they held a funeral for Banjo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Goodbye Banjo" Kazooie said as she placed Banjo's favorite backpack (which was filled with flowers) on Banjo's grave.  
  
Wumba heard a noise behind her, and when she turned around...  
  
"Is Wumba dreaming?"  
  
Then Mumbo turned around and he saw it too. "No, Wumba is not dreaming" he said.  
  
"What is it?" Kazooie said as she turned to look.  
  
She saw a rather thin honey bear. It was covered with so much soot, dust, bruises, and scratches, that it was impossible to tell what color his fur was. It was wearing black shorts, but they only were black because they were so dirty. He also wore a backpack that was just as dirty as his shorts and it only hung by one strap. In his hand, he held a broken shark tooth necklace.  
  
"Banjo, is that you?" Kazooie whispered.  
  
The bear nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How'd ya' like it? Did it rock? Did it suck?  
  
By the way, banjo survived like all bears do when they are hibernating: he used his fat!  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
